Roses are Red
by Saskun12
Summary: Hokage need to finnaly become men by losing what's most prescious...their virginity. Same goes for medical kunoichi." Lemon, oneshot Narusaku


I love one shot lemons. I kinda got the idea from a doujin.

--

Roses are Red

--

"Sakura, I need you to de-flower Naruto."Tsunade ordered. Sakura's face went blank.

"What?"She asked. Her mouth open.

"He's going to be the next hokage soon and he needs not to be a virgin. Besides, back in my day, kunoichi and shinobi lost their virginity to eachother after they graduated so they could be known as adults. You two are eighteen. Let it go."Tsunade informed.

"But..."She gasped.

"Just go!"Tsunade yelled.

--

Sakura walked down the streets. Looking for the adress written down on a napkin.

"Hmm, 1314 Genji St."She whispered to herself. She looked at the house numbers and found walked up the porch steps and knocked on the takes a deep door opened. Naruto's head peered out.

"Hey, Sakura-chan. What's up?"Naruto said with a grin on his face. She smiled back with a fake expression.

"Oh, hey, could I come in?"She asked. Her voice shakey. His look changed. Then he smiled again.

"Sure, c'mon. Just got the ramen off the stove."He laughed. Sakura gulped then follwed him in. He shut the door behind her. All he whore were some blue boxers. His chest was tan and barely scarred and bruised from training. He was just perfect.

"Oh, go ahead and sit. I'll get a shirt on and get us some food, 'kay?" He said, walking to his room. Sakura was just speechless that she, of all people, get to do this. He came back with two bowls of ramen and a light blue, loose fit, muscle shirt. This tortured Sakura more. He sat the bowls of the cofee table and sat in the recliener chair next to the couch she was on.

"Well, go ahead and eat, Sakura-chan."He smiled. She smiled back and picked up her chopsticks. Then began to eat.

--

It's been awhile and Sakura couldn't bare it. She looked at him. His deep blue eyes stare at the TV screen. She then gulped.

"Naruto..."She gasped looked at her. She gulped again. Then got up and practicly rolled on top of Naruto. He sat speechless.

"Saku....chan?"He let out. But was cut off as Sakura pressed her lips to his. His eyes opened wide.

_Is this... for real? Sakura-chan.. _He thought to himself. Then slowly closed his eyes. Their tounges mingled and twisted. Both as if fighting for dominence.

_Oh my God. Am I really doing this? Oh man. Naruto's probly gonna kill me. Sakura _thought. She then slowly pulled away. Their faces red. Passion between them. Love.

"Sakura.... Chan...." He wispered. Her eyes trailed away.

"I'm sorry." She said as she stood up and turned around. "I shouldn't have..." She added on as she took a step. But his hand grabbed her wrist. She turned her head.

"Sakura-chan... Don't leave. I love you more than anything." He said to her in a passionite voice. Giving her bedroom eyes. She blushed. He then stood and turned her to face him. Then wrapped his arms around her waist. Then kissed her. Not rouphly or forcfully. But soft, and loving. She then wrapped her arms around his neck and weaved her fingers through his hair.

_I... I truley love her... _He thought. He then slowly pulled away. Then picked her up in his arms. And carried her to his room. Plopping her on the bed. Then got on top of her. Hovering. She grabbed his shirt and flipped him over. She's on top now. She then pulled him up and took his shirt off. He then unzipped her top. Kissing her neck. She could feel his boner against her pussy. She leaned back. His hot breath at her tender, soft neck sent chills down her then took her shirt off. Revealing a mesh under shirt. As he continued to kiss down her neck. He snuck out a kunai to cut the mesh netting. As he cut. It tickled her skin as she looked down. Her breasts where looked up at her.

"Ticklish?"He smirked. He then held one in is hand as he gently teased her nipple with his tounge.

"Mmf..." She let out a muffled moan. But he cought it. Then started to suck. His tounge flicking her tit. It sent a shock trough her body. Her clit throbbed.

"Naruto... Just fuck me already! Uhn..." She moaned out. He stopped and looked a her.

"Awe, c'mon... We've just barely started. You can't be this horny already." He chuckled. "Nah, I think you need a little more."She didn't like the sound of it. He then gently moved his free hand down to her pants. Unzipping and unbuttoning them. He moved his hand down to her cunt. Rubbing her clit. She then arched again.

"Ah! Naruto!" She moaned out. He just smirked as he stopped sucking and layed her down. He then pulled off her pants. Revealing her wet pussy. Then, spread her legs. She just moaned.

_Uhn... I'm not supposed to love him or enjoy this but.... I'm getting second thoughts. _She thought to herself. He then glided his finger up and down her pussy.

"Uhn.... Naruto..." She moand. He then stuck his finger into her pussy. He slowly pumped it in and out. She moaned with each soft thrust. He then started to flick his tounge on her clit.

"Ahh! Yes!!! Oh God!" She screamed out. He then went faster. It shocked her sides. He then took his pants off. His dick hard, thick, and long. All she could do was stare. He then slowy started to rub the end of it.

"Well, you wanna get fucked now... or later?" He asked. She just gulped. Then turned to face him and pushed him back.

"Well, it's my turn, right?" She said with her fingers around his cock. She then licked to tip of his dick. Slowly stroking him. She then started to lick in a circle arond the end. Then, sucked. His eye twitched as she deepthroated him in and out. His cock going deep down her throat. She then lighted up, but still sucked. He was close. She stopped but continued to stroke him.

"Now, make sure you cum in my mouth. And it better be alot."She moaned to him. His head tilte back as cum shooted on her face. She then smiled.

"Eh, sorry, Sakura-chan."He said. She then got up to him and hovered over him. Kissing him. Then transporting his cum to his mouth through hers. He pulled away and shook him head.

"Sakura-chan!" He yelled. She just smirked. He snorted. Then turned her over, ending up on top.

"I've had it. Your gettin fucked, now." He groaned. She just smirked again.

"Go ahead." She moaned. He then lowered his waist. Slowly entering her. Since this was her first time. It hurt for a little bit and slowly bled.

"Naruto! C'mon, fuck me!"She moaned out. He knew what to do. He started slow then grandualy got faster.

"Ahn! Oh, God!" She moaned. He got faster and harder. He had her screaming his name all night.

--

3-months later

--

"Yes! Yes! Yes!"She screamed as she tackled him to the floor. A black box fell out of his hand and it layed right side up open on the hardwood floor. Inside it held a diamond ring and a rose next to it.

--

Well, thats it. Hope it wasn't to corny


End file.
